Stronger Together
by Write-To-You
Summary: Felicity wants to learn to protect herself, but end up getting hurt. UST Olicity, and Thea being awesome.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here was my prompt from** **Ismybella:**

 **"** **So felicity is fed up with feeling helpless when she is in danger (which is quiet often, no surprise there) so she tries out Oliver's training equipment while he's out of town for a few weeks. But in doing his infamous salmon ladder, she misses a rung and seriously injures herself (like a compound fracture in her arm). She passes out on the floor beneath and Thea finds her not long after. She takes felicity to the hospital and felicity pleads with Thea not to tell Oliver. In a series of events, he finds out and also finds out she's been training to get stronger and such so he decides to play a little joke to teach her a lesson. So while walking back to her car with Thea, he jumps them. But it goes wrong when felicity pepper sprays him and both girls basically beat the crap out of him for a good minute before he reveals himself and his plan. So the rest of it is basically Thea trying to force Oliver and felicity to get along (cause they are both pretty mad at each other) while trying to keep them rested (which we all know they are both pretty stubborn laying down while recouperating)."**

 **I hope this works.**

 **Disclaimer: Usual message inserted here.**

Felicity was mad. Not the "ugh I hate the world" kind of mad. Not the "I'm so grumpy" mad. Straight, outright, angry. And all of it was Oliver's fault.

He had been having a bad day, yes. But that didn't give him any right to say that he needed to focus on something other then saving her, so she needed to stay in a heavily guarded, safe, room. And, yes, she shouldn't have blown up in his face about it, but it had _hurt_. She didn't _want_ to be the damsel in distress all the time! She just couldn't fight like he and Diggle could.

So, anyway, she was very _very_ mad at a certain green clad hero. And he wasn't even around to face her wrath! He had "out of city business", and would be out of town for a few weeks.

She was struck by an idea. What if she trained super hard while he was gone, and when he got back, viola! Felicity 2.0. Stronger, tougher, and more able to take care of herself.

That idea in mind, Felicity strode over to Oliver's best training equipment. Her eyes fell on the salmon ladder, really the only thing that had stayed the same since she had re-done the lair. He did it all the time. It couldn't be _that_ hard, right?

Felicity reached toward the bar, stretching way on her tipi-toes. Only then was she able to grasp the metal. Straining, she pulled herself agonizingly slowly up on the bar. Then, like she had seen Oliver do a million times before, she jerked the bar upwards and towards the next notch. It didn't even come close to reaching.

Down she went, landing hard on her back. She gasped, the wind knocked out of her, but realized that she was lucky she hadn't banged her head. Felicity was just thinking that maybe the salmon ladder was too hard to start with when the metal bar she had been grasping fell.

It slammed on top of her arm, and Felicity screamed in pain. Her vision dimmed as she looked down. Her bone, her _bone_ , was sticking out of her skin.

Felicity passed out.

 **Author's Note: Oh NO! What will happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Now here's where it starts to get a little more interesting...**

 **Disclaimer: If you haven't learned by now... bless you and your cluelessness.**

Thea glared down at her phone like it was it's fault that Felicity wasn't responding to her 16 text messages. She was _so_ counting them.

As she stomped down the steps to the lair, wondering why Felicity was ignoring her, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat. "FELICITY!" Her friend was sprawled under the salmon ladder, the pole that was usual lodged in one of the notches laying on her arm.

Thea gave a garbled yell and rushed over. She lifted the pole off of Felicity's arm, and gasped. Swallowing hard at the sight of the obviously fractured arm (probably a compound, by the way the bone was, ugh, popping out), she turned her gaze her the other woman's face. "Felicity... come on... wake up."

Felicity didn't stir. Thea chewed on her thumbnail and called 9-1-1, requesting an ambulance at Verdant. Then, with much straining and pushing, she managed to pull Felicity up the steps to the main floor, mindful of her injury.

Once the medics had taken her on a stretcher and rushed her into their car, Felicity was starting to stir. Thea, who had lied and said she was Felicity's sister, grabbed her hand. "It's ok, you're safe."

" 'liver?" Felicity mumbled. Thea tucked that away to tell her brother later. She was sure he would be pleased.

"No, it's Thea. You're in an ambulance."

"Why?" Felicity's eyes flickered open and over the doctor's who were pumping her with pain killers. "I feel weird."

Thea squeezed her hand. "You hurt your arm. You're going to be ok, though, it's not too bad." One of the male doctors moved to speak, and she sent him a dirty look. "You'll be fine."

As the ambulance wailed it's way though Star City, Felicity closed her eyes again, wishing Oliver was with her.

Once she came too again, she was in a pristine white room, in a pristine white bed, covered by pristine white blankets. A hospital. Thea was slumped in a chair next to her, playing with her phone.

"Thea?" Felicity croaked.

Her friend glanced up. "Oh, hey, you're awake!" She grabbed a glass of water and Felicity sipped it. "I know that you're going to ask, so here's what's going on. You have a compound fracture in your left arm. The doctors set it and wrapped it, and you should be ok in a month or two. It was a pretty bad break, but nothing they couldn't fix."

Felicity nodded gratefully. "Thea... don't tell Oliver, ok? I don't him to ask what happened."

"Uh... what _did_ happen, by the way?" The burnet asked quizzically. "I found you passed out under the salmon ladder."

Blushing, Felicity averted her eyes. "I wanted- I wanted to not be so weak. So I was going to train and then when Oliver got back.. well, he wouldn't have to worry about saving me anymore."

Thea sighed. She had overheard their conversation. "He shouldn't have said that, Felicity. I'm sure that he didn't really mean it."

"But it's true, Thea! All of you can defend yourself except for me, and I don't want to be helpless anymore!"

"You're not." Thea smiled at her. "Everyone has different talents. Just because you're better with computers then hand to hand combat doesn't mean that you are any less equipped then the rest of us. Oliver wouldn't be able to do half of what he does with out you."

"You really think so?" Felicity whispered. Thea nodded. "Still.. don't tell him." Thea sighed but relented to her friends wishes. Before she could say anything else the door burst open.

"I came as soon as I heard." Diggle said, breathless. "How are you doing."

Felicity grinned. "Dig! I didn't know that you were going to come see me! I'm ok, see?" She held up her arm, showing her the cast.

Diggle nodded approvingly. "I knew you were stronger then anything the world threw at you. Who attacked you now?"

Felicity blushed, but told him the story. Diggle was obviously trying not to laugh as he patted her shoulder. "I should have know. Going on the salmon ladder. I think that maybe you should start with some punching."

Thea nodded in agreement. "You start small, and build up. We can help you, Felicity. And I'm sure Oliver would love to, also."

Felicity shrugged. "Or maybe I'll just stick with tech support."

"Well, that's where you are going to have to stick with right now, until that heals." Diggle said firmly.

She rolled her eyes at him. "Duh. Tech support is more me, anyway."

"Well, if you want a way to defend yourself," Diggle teased. "I heard pepper spray is very affective..."

 **Author's Note: Please review! Oliver will be in the next chapter, I** **promise.**

 **Hey, who watched the Flash last night? It was CRAZY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 has arrived!**

 **Disclaimer: STILL. NOT. MINE.**

OLIVER'S POV:

Oliver threw his bag down on his bed and stared once again at the text Diggle had sent him. _"F wanted to try training and used salmon ladder. Compound fracture in l forearm. Is fine."_

Putting down his phone with a frown, he realized his first reaction to the text was different then it was now. He had gotten it in a meeting, and couldn't respond 'till after. When he had read Dig's message he had been frantic. He had gotten halfway through calling Diggle when he realized that it was 3 am in Star City. And Diggle had said she was ok...

Now he was more frustrated. Why had Felicity been so stupid as to try the salmon ladder? She knew how hard it was. And why had she wanted to train. Though he would never admit it, Oliver was really angry with himself. He still remember the look on her face when he had spat out, "I need to focus on this, not saving you."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. He had called Diggle last night, when it was a more appropriate time. His partner had said that she was fine, just sore, and that Thea was looking after her.

Still... if she wanted to protect herself... a wicked idea started in the back of his mind. And if Thea was there, even better. He was still a little annoyed with how much she meddled in his love life. This was going to be fun.

 **Author's Note: Sorry that was so short. New chapter tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

 **Author's Note: So sorry this took so long! Alright. First Felicity** ** _and_** **Oliver scene. WOOOOOOOOW.**

 **Thanks for all the support on this story! Reviews (and more prompt, for anything, not just Arrow) are ALWAYS WELCOME AND WELL RECEIVED!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it, don't really want to. I'd have to live in Vancouver then...**

4 hours, one car ride, and 2 blocks of walking later, he was crouched in an alleyway directly behind where the girls car was. It was parked out front of Rite Aid, and Oliver ignored the twinge of _something_ that the thought of Felicity still being in pain made him feel.

There they were. His sister bouncing down the steps holding a Rite Aid bag, Felicity following close behind with a cast on her arm and a sling wrapped around her neck (A:N: I don't know if you need a sling for a compound break...).

He crept silently up behind them, and leaned down to whisper in Felicity's ear, "Give me your money."

Felicity screamed, and before Oliver could even blink an intense pain was exploding in his eyes. He was completely blinded, but could hear Thea's pounding footsteps as she ran at him.

Oliver realized how stupid his idea was as he began being pummeled by his little sister. He hadn't thought that the girls would take it this hard, but really, in their city, it shouldn't have come as a surprise.

20 painful second later Oliver was curled on the pavement. "THEA!" He shouted. "It's me!"

His sister yelped and dropped to her knees. "Ollie! Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Felicity did no such thing. "Oliver Queen. How _dare_ you sneak up on us like that?!"

"I'm sorry!" Oliver groaned pathetically.

She her anger was not diverted in the slightest. "You're such an _idiot_!" She hit him in the should and then yelped with pain. "Wrong arm! Wrong arm!"

Thea immediately forgot her brother. "Felicity! You can't use that arm! You keep using that arm! Come on, your meds are in the car." She led her friend over to their vehicle, forcing Oliver to get up and blindly stumble towards them.

Thea got her friend into the car, then, with a wince and another apology, helped Oliver in. The car rolled down the road, and Felicity firmly turned her back on Oliver. He was going to be getting the cold shoulder to frostbite level unless her apologized and actually meant it. Or at least until she was ready to forgive him.

 **Author's Note: Again, so sorry that took so long! The last chapter should be coming up soonish.**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5:

 **Author's Note: Ok, last chapter. I'm sorry if this story was kinda boring... I think it was kinda boring...**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to ARROW! And CW!**

Once they had arrived at the Arrow-Base (because Oliver refused to call it that Arrow Cave, and they had to call it _something_ ), Thea helped her two injured companions down the stairs. Oliver more then Felicity, the agony in her wrist have been dulled to a manageable throb by now. Oliver, on the other hand, still couldn't see.

Thea helped her brother unto a table and grabbed water for him to flush his eyes out with. It didn't really work, but at least the stinging stopped for the most part. Then she gave him some pain meds, too, more to make him drowsy then to actually dull his pain.

Felicity spent the time in silence, glaring at Oliver. She was still aching to punch his stupid face, but she resisted. A small part of her felt bad for beating him up and then not even apologizing. But, really, he should know better then to go and sneak up on them, especially in this city! For all they knew, the guy whispering in their ears for money could have had a gun!

Oliver stared, as best he could, in Felicity direction. Even though he couldn't see her face, he could imagine the tightly pinched lips and red rimmed glare that was being sent in his direction. He started to speak, and then thought better of it. If Felicity was so mad that she wasn't even seeing if he was ok, then nothing he could say was going to make it better.

Thea actually spoke first, tapping her fingers on the table as she tried to defuse some of the tension bubbling in the room. "So... I think that a few apologies need to be made. Oliver, I am sincerely sorry that we attacked you-"

"And I'm sorry that I attacked you, for both our sakes." Oliver said with a smile in the direction of his sister's voice. At least she was trying.

"And...?" Felicity prompted.

What did she mean? She couldn't still be mad at what he had said to her... of course she was. It was Felicity. "And I'm sorry about what I said to you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Felicity. It was wrong."

"Yes it was." Felicity murmured. "But it's ok."

" _And_ ," Oliver continued, "I'm sorry you got hurt and I wasn't there for you. And-" Thea, who had been slowly creeping out of the room to give her friends some space, whipped around at the muffled thump that had interrupted Oliver.

She nearly burst out laughing. Felicity was seated in Oliver's lap, practically eating his face off, and Oliver seemed to be responding just as enthusiastically.

Well, I can't say I wasn't expecting it, just not this soon. Though Thea to herself as she crept out of the room, leaving them to it.

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for sticking with it. I know it wasn't the best thing I have written, but truly, I did my best. Thank you thank you thank you and REVIEW!**


End file.
